Legends of The Batman
by charlie Edwards
Summary: Terry McGinnis teams with Batmen from the past including a younger version of his mentor Bruce Wayne to discover the secret behind the Legacy behind Batman and both men discover they are not the 1st ones to be Batman
1. Chapter 1

Legends of the Batman

(©1999-2001 WB Kids Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 1: Knightfall

Terry stared at the Batman suit that he had been given by his mentor Bruce Wayne years ago. Bruce had died recently and now as head of Wayne-Powers Corp he had diverted millions into the research and development of upgrades of the batman suit. His wife Dana Tan-McGinnis was not happy but she had married him because she loved his selflessness since getting out of Juvenile for a crime he had committed when he was younger. But now all of that was behind him and given Bruce's will that he be given complete control of the Company known as Wayne-Powers making him the youngest 30-year-old Billionaire ever. His wealth made him a rival of Lex Luthor IV, the reigning manager of LexCorp which owned LuthorCorp. He wondered what was taking his tech boys so long to finish the final upgrades. "Batman" had been "missing" off of the Gotham City patrols and Robert Gordon, the son of Barbara Gordon, the recently elected Commissioner of Gotham City's Police Force. McGinnis had wanted the suit finished quickly but He had to wait. He smiled at Roger Dobbs, his lead tech.

"Mr. McGinnis, the suit is finished per your request, but we found something else in the suit when we took the suit apart and began to rewire the suit with the new programming. It's a teleporter system, but where it leads we're not sure, sir," Roger said.

"How come it didn't show up when I was originally given the suit," Terry said.

"This is not something that Wayne put in the original program. This particular algorithm was set by his assistant Lucius Fox. He called it a time-displacement program that was installed into the very first batman costume Fox designed for Wayne. Wayne, not knowing the design, unknowingly incorporated it into all the subsequent batman costumes and weaponry he designed," Roger said.

Terry stared at the suit and then began to bring up the costume schematics. He stared at the costume and then saw the microchip that Roger had referred to in the schematics. He brought up the chip designs and saw the logo for not Wayne-Powers but the LuthorCorp logo.

"This piece of technology was not designed by Wayne or Wayne-Powers but was designed by someone who owns LuthorCorp back in the day. This was designed way back in the day when Bruce Wayne was Batman and also CEO of Wayne Enterprises," Terry said. He then stared at the program that was also installed into the suit.

"Crap, how do I find the on switch," Terry mused to himself. He then saw Dana come in. She was executive Director of Gotham City's new Cybercrimes watch division, and that was not something McGinnis had recommended.

"Hey babe, how was your night?" Terry asked as he kissed his wife. She smiled at him.

"Fine. What's this?" She said as she stared at the hologram of the Batman suit.

"A program I found in the suit while upgrading it, but Lucius uploaded it from LexCorp's servers years ago to help Bruce wage his war on crime, and now I'm stuck with it," Terry said. Dana sat down at the computer and began to break through the encryption processors the program was designed with.

"What is it, babe," he asked as He stared at her breaking into the suit's new holographic emitters and it brought up a historical database.

"It's a history of not just Bruce Wayne, but everyone who bore the mantle of Batman," She said as she brought up date after date dating back to Revolutionary War.

"I thought Bruce was the 1st Batman," Terry protested. She shook her head.

"There's files here that are tagged as The Legacy of Batman," Dana said as she stared at the files. Terry grabbed the suit and went into a bathroom and came back out dressed in the Batman costume.

"The program just came online," Dana said, alarmed. She then stared at her husband and he, Batman was gone….

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Legends of the Batman

(©1999-2001 WB Kids Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine)

Chapter 2: Back to the past

_Gotham City, 20 years prior:_ A darkened alley held nothing but paper as wind picked up soiled newspapers and threw them around as it began to rain in the city of Gotham, but even in this darkened rainy night the city was not without it's protector. Gotham had begun to hear news reports of a being known as _**Batman**_ began to prowl the streets, reminding Criminals of what fear was. But this night was going to be different as a glow erupted and Terry McGinnis, _Batman_ from the future appeared.

"Where am I?" he asked no one in particular. He saw a bum laying in the street. He extended his batwings and the futuristic suit responded to his command and he was flying in the air. He landed on top of the _Gotham Globe _newspaper and began to scan the city hearing for sounds of crime. He then pulled back a part of his glove to reveal a keypad and he began to tap into the _Batcave_ computer, hoping that the batcave existed in this time era. He waited for the link to finish. The batsuit's computer very quickly finished the link and He had the WayneTech satellites begin searching the skies for crime. He then picked up something He never thought he'd see sitting on a gargoyle near City Hall. It was Batman, Bruce Wayne doing what he was doing, but without the technological hardware that Terry used. Terry then took to the air and switched on his _Chameleon _effect to hide his presence from his mentor.

Batman glanced out across the city as He was out on patrol. He knew Gotham would need him…since the death of his parents he had been consumed by both the feelings of loss, grief and revenge at the pointless death of his parents Thomas and Martha Wayne by some petty criminal Gotham Police had never seemed to catch. He then turned to see empty air but he got a sense of someone there near him.

"Come out of hiding whoever you are. I know your there," Batman said. He then was surprised to see someone dressed in the costume of Batman but a different costume than his own. It looked surprisingly like the one He and Clark were working on. He had met Clark at the Gotham Hills exhibit when Clark had started his first year at Metropolis University working part time to pay for his college. Bruce had revealed the costume that he was working on, claiming it was for an employee of his. The two had incorporated Kryptonian technology into the costume, but the costume wound up being taken back to the drawing board years later. Bruce stared at this costume.

"Who the hell are you," He asked. The other Batman smiled at him. "I am Batman from about 20 years from this point in time. I stole the costume and we discovered my father's killer. You told me how tough this life can be. My name is Terry McGinnis. My Father was murdered and you turned the reins of _Batman_ over to me. There's a piece of technology that was not designed by WayneTech. It was designed by Lucius Fox when he worked for LuthorCorp. Can You look at it for me?" Terry said removing his mask. Batman stared at him.

"How do you know who I am?" Batman asked. Terry smiled at him.

"We worked together until you were murdered by a member of a criminal I know and put behind bars. My wife you gave the reins of Wayne Enterprises. Do you know anybody that could help us," Terry asked. Batman nodded.

"You know Superman, right? He has a sister that lives in Metropolis but She's helping me locate a thief in Crime Alley. Her name is Trinity Jean Knight. She's testing one of my new stun pistols that Wayne Enterprises is about to put on the market. I'll give her a call when we get to the Batcave," Bruce said. Terry then put back on his mask.

"You built a transceiver into the mask that would automatically connect to the Batcave. I can place a call to any operative that you know. & yeah I know Trinity. She helped Oracle on a couple of crimes in Gotham a few nights before I ended up here. She's number 3 on my cell's speed call. I had my cell phone's phone list programmed into the suit when you reprogrammed the batsuit for me," Terry said as He again pulled back a part of his glove to reveal a keypad underneath and he placed a call.

Metropolis, Kansas-Trinity had just finished doing some of the chores on the Kent Farm, when her cell phone beeped.

"Trinity, who is this?" She said as she didn't recognize the caller ID. She then felt the teleporter effect as The Batcave's new teleporter function that was going to be installed at Watchtower headquarters was used.

_The Batcave-_Trinity found her self staring at two men dressed in the costume of Batman, one man she knew but the other one she didn't.

"Bruce how's it going?" She asked. He frowned and then pointed to Terry McGinnis.

"We have a problem," He said. Suddenly all 3 of them were teleported from the Batcave to the past…

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

Legends of the Batman

(©1999-2001 WB Kids Network & DC Comics. Trinity Jean Knight is my character but her powers are ©2001-2011 CW network & DC Comics. All other characters are mine. Hannah Melvin is used by permission)

_Chapter 3: Wild West_

_Gotham City, 1890: _Nathaniel Wayne stared at the young man who stood before him drawing a symbol in the dust…a symbol of a Bat. The younger man was Terrell Burress, the current holder of the Batman. But this batman was a gunslinger who wore a cowboy hat and a handkerchief and used a special gun that had two barrels and used special bullets. Nathaniel had learned how to use the gun after shooting it on a special hidden target practice. People learned of the mysterious Batman and learned to live safely after discovering the mysterious masked man went after the Criminal element, turning the very fear that Criminals used against them. Terrell was 70 years old; too old to be Batman so he had to pass it on to the young 19-year-old who had lost his parents years ago. Terrell stared at him as the two men walked down the main street as he passed the local bank.

"You're ready to do what must be done, Nathaniel," Terrell said quietly as they walked toward the Wayne home.

"Yes I am," Nathaniel said. He smiled at the metal Bat insignia that he wore as a form of armor. They then saw three people teleport in. a woman and two men who wore a costume with a stylized Bat insignia on their costumes.

"What is this?" Terrell said. He then stared at Trinity Knight.

"I know you. You're Trinity Knight," He said. Trinity then remembered hearing that name from a young girl who was a bit of a hermit.

"I read about you. You are Terrell Burress. You're a bit of a hermit in this era. How do you know who I am," Trinity asked. Terry stared at Nathaniel.

"Who are you?" He asked. He saw Nathaniel raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Nathaniel Wayne. Who might you be," He asked.

"Gentlemen, I suggest we take this off the street. Wayne Printing is around the corner. We can talk there," Trinity said.

"How do you know about Wayne Printing," both Bruce and Nathaniel asked. Both gentlemen stared at each other.

"In the future, in the 1930's Nathaniel Wayne's estate caught fire. His place of business caught fire. I read about it in school," Trinity said. They then heard the voice of a young girl.

"Nathaniel Wayne, I'd like to introduce the future holders of the Legacy of The Batman. Your great-grandson Bruce Wayne and his successor Terry McGinnis. All of you have one thing in common. You lost a family member and you vowed vengeance on the Criminal Element who cost you the pain, and Batman was born. Not in this time, but years before. I've learned something in the years since I've lived, and that is, fear or anger is a great motivator," The girl who looked 10-years-old said.

"Hannah Melvin?" Trinity said. The younger looking girl smiled. "Yes. How do you know me," Hannah asked.

"We meet in the year 2003 in Smallville, Kansas where a Meteor Shower will hit Smallville and will bring with it an unexpected gift for the world. I thought the Kryptonite gave you your eternally young age," Trinity finally said. She shook her head.

"I was born this way. This substance you speak of, Kryptonite will only keep me eternally young. I was granted the gift of aging very slowly," Hannah said.

"I don't want to know about future events, so anything you said, you need to keep it to yourself," Nathaniel said.

"wait…Smallville is not far from here, is it not. We discovered a criminal we don't know but we haven't seen him before. He's a man who calls himself Dr. Richards, one of our photographers caught this," Terrell said. He held up a photo that had been developed a few days ago. Bruce stared at the picture.

"What's wrong, Bruce," Trinity said. "I know this man. He has the same gift as Hannah Melvin of immortality, but he is not Eternal. We have to stop him," Bruce said. Terry stared at the picture.

"What's his name, Bruce," He asked. Bruce stared at the younger man who would be his successor.

"His name is Vandal Savage," Bruce said after a few moments.

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
